The Best Of You
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [LeonxAerxCloud]He needed something to hold onto.Something to pull him out of the darkness creeping up around him.He vowed to himself that if she could save him just this once he would protect her for the rest of his life.
1. A Little More Poise Than That

**A/n: New fandom for me. Let's see what comes of it shall we. Cloud x Aerith x Leon (Squall). This is going to be difficult considering how close Leon and Cloud are in personality. I will try my best to distinguish the two with out straying too far out of character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**The Best of You  
**A Little More Poise Than That_

It was raining the night they met. Icy, dark droplets descending from an inky black heaven. Pouring down cold and burning through his skin to send soul shattering shivers up his bones. It was freezing and he was thankful as his skin numbed against the unrelenting weather. It didn't stop the pain though, and it didn't stop the bleeding.

Groaning in discomfort, with mere traces of strength he propped himself up against the alley wall. His navy eyes narrowed, peering down in disdain at the series of gashes extending from his torso to his knees. He was bleeding profusely, the thick substance traveling down his leg to end in a diluted pool of crimson at his feet. _So I might die after all,_he thought, _not that it matters..._

He had no idea what evil had spawned the creatures that attacked him. Their shadow-like bodies twisting and contorting clawing their way towards him and his companions. They came in unimaginable numbers, swarming in flocks until the entire world was consumed. He tried to hold onto everything he knew, his home and his friends but it was all lost. Lost in the endless sea of darkness. He had no idea how he came to be in a place like this.

He discovered the true weight of his body as his legs could no longer hold it. They caved beneath him as his back slid down the brick wall. The gunblade hanging limply in his right hand screeched loudly against the cement as it followed his trail. He landed in an exhausted slump against the ground. _What an awful place to die._

He could finally feel his tired muscles relaxing; giving way to the beckoning dark. It had engrossed everything else in his life. Why fight it any longer? As the rain cleansed the blood and grime from his face he closed his eyes. His fate was undeniable. His only concern now was for the unfortunate person forced to find him in the morning.

Then came a sneeze. It shot through the silence and pounding rain like an arrow straight to his ears. Someone was watching him. Feeling questioning eyes upon him, he raised his own to greet them. A young girl, sheltered beneath pink umbrella lingered curiously in the alley entrance.

"Are you hurt?" her voice was soft but not in the least bit meek.

"Hm," his strained vocals struggled to form the words, "I'm fine. Please, leave me be."

"Here?" her emerald eyes searched beneath her umbrella. "In a place like this?"

"I'm fine," he repeated. "Please, go."

Closing his eyes he expected the girl to comply. Lounging his head against the stiff surface of the wall he wondered if death always took this long. He just wanted to rest, to have the painful throbbing of his wounds subside. To forget all that he had lost.

The sound of heavy boots trekking through water approached him. He sighed in annoyance. _Doesn't she have anything better to do._

"Look I told you-" he reopened his eyes to find the girl's face hovering inches above his own.

She was crouched down beside him carefully examing the damage to his side. "See you are hurt!"

"It's none of your business," he ground out.

The girl hesitated and stared down at him pensively. What could she say to change his mind? She could easily treat those wounds, but if he didn't come with her soon he would surely die. Her wide eyes fell to the blade clutched at his side.

"Aren't warriors suppose to die with more dignity than this?" she said brusquely.

He released a disgruntled, "Hmf."

Who was she to say such things. She had no idea what he had been through. He cast eyes to the ground.

"You're dress...it's getting wet," he noted.

"Hmm..." she looked down in surprise at the hem of her blushed colored dress. It was stained dark.

"It's no big deal," she giggled.

"Oh," he shrugged casually, "I thought girls cared about those kinds of things."

"Most of them do," she breathed, rising to her feet.

"Now," she whispered, extending her hand to him. "Won't you come back with me?"

He took the time to study her at full stature. She had a kind face accented with large, serene eyes and a saccharine smile. Her long chestnut hair fell in rolling tendrils over her round, delicate shoulders. She had made her determinatioin evident but it didn't effect the fragile innocence her body potrayed.

He glanced to her out reached hand. It almost seemed as warm and inviting as her smile. He needed something to hold onto. Something to pull him out of the darkness creeping up around him. He vowed to himself that if she could save him just this once he would protect her for the rest of his life.

He felt the warmth of her hand as it connected with his seconds before succumbing to the dark.


	2. Not The Desperate Type

**A/n: I'm updating pretty quick, no? That's just because I'm excited about the new story. It will slow down a bit soon. I hope everyone reviews because this is a new fandom for me and I need to know how I'm doing. Critque is more than welcome and if you have any extensive advice feel free to email me. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**The Best of You  
**Not The Desperate Type_

It felt as if he had been lying comatose at the bottom of the ocean for days. His consciousness gradually surfaced and his sapphire eyes unvieled to an unfamiliar sight. He found himself resting on a small bed underneath cool white sheets in a plain four walled room. It was a dim and dusty room, lighted with the few rays of sun that managed to creep through the cracks of a boarded up window. It was hard to tell but by the few gleaming pillars he guessed that it was mid-morning.

Rising to a sit, he swayed groggily. Begging his tortured eyes to focus. His head felt heavy; no doubt the result of too much sleep. How long had he been out? Rubbing his temples he managed to settle his aching head. He glanced around the room, eager to intake his new surroundings. There were a few cardboard boxes in the corner accompanied by several unopened bins. _Whoever lives here must be expecting a holocaust._

The door on the opposing side of the room swayed open and in stepped a girl carrying a small tray. He was quick to recognize her as the girl from the alley way and even quicker to question her.

"What am I doing here?" his voice was low and raspy from lack of use.

"You agreed to come with me," she answered mindfully resting the silver tray down on the small wooden table by the bed. "Don't you remember?"

"Yea, but how did I get here?"

"I carried you," she smiled stirring the contents of the bowl with a spoon.

"You?" he responded skeptically, his eyebrows raising.

"Yes me and I'll have you know you were pretty heavy," she laughed and pointed to the scar along his nose. "So what's your name stranger?"

He had completely forgotten that they had not been introduce. _Well I guess I can't call her girl in the pink for the rest of my life. _He shrugged.

"Squall Leonhart."

Squall frowned at how bitter his name tasted on his lips.

"Nice to meet you, Squall. I'm Aerith Gainsborough and welcome to Traverse Town," she greeted.

"Is that what this place is called?" he shook his head.

"It's a nice place," Aerith pulled up a small chair and seated herself in it, "except for those creatures running around. There are a few places left that are safe to visit though."

"I have no idea how I ended up here," he raised a gloved hand to his brow in confusion.

"No one does," she supplied. "It's like being stranded on an island. The sea pulls you in and then leaves you to your own devices. But we've all made the best of it."

"We?" he peered at her in uncertainty.

"We're a tight little community," she gazed back down at the steaming food. "You better eat before it gets cold."

Squall nodded his head in thanks as he lifted the tray into his lap. The stew she had prepared was a warm comfort his stomach had long forgotten. It was thick and delicious as it slid down his throat. He continued to eat hungirly.

When he was finished he leaned his head back against the headboard in satisfaction. "So what now?"

"Now?" she smoothed the creases out of her dressed. "You should stay in bed for the rest of the day. It will take a while for those cuts to mend."

"Hm?" Squall had lacked to notice his well bandaged side. His wounds were bandage tight and expertly. They would heal in no time.

"You did this?"

"Mhmm," she grinned taking the tray from his lap.

"I'll come check on you in an hour or so," she said as she traveled toward the door.

"Aerith," he called.

"Yes," she paused, looking back over her large braid.

"Thank you," he said awkwardly.

"No problem," she replied disappearing behind the door.

Lying in bed all day seemed to be the most difficult task Squall had ever faced. He was restless and unbelievably bored. He wanted to stretch his cramped legs and explore the town. He was also homesick and sitting there dwelling on it wasn't aiding his condition. Moaning, he finally got out bed.

The unpolished hardwood floor beneath his bare feet was obviously old and screamed horrendously under his weight. Squall grunted in agony and frustration with each fighting step toward the door. His side was shredding in pain but there was no use going back now. Panting he propped himself against the door frame and peered down the empty corridor. _Aerith must be outside,_ he thought.

Exploring the quaint little house he found 3 bedrooms, a bathroom and a spacious living room. Aerith kept a tidy home including the kitchen and other areas. The only untouched rooms were the two spare rooms. Squall couldn't help but wonder why she didn't bother cleaning them. Every window in the building was covered with plywood and the doors were heavily bolted. He could understand her fear of those dark little monsters.

He found his new house mate outside in the tiny backyard. The space out there was miniscule but what ever inch she found there was a flower growing. Aerith was hunched over, her knees buried in earth busily planting a new seed.

"So this is your weakness," he said knowingly to her back.

"Yes, I sell them to make a living," she rose to fer feet, brushing traces of dirt from her legs. "What are you doing up?"

"You didn't really expect me to just lie there all day did you?" he folded his arms.

She titled her head to the sky. "I suppose I should have known better."

"And how's that?" he quirked his almond colored head in interest.

"Because you're exactly like someone I use to know..." Aerith cast a wistful tone into the breeze.

Her chartreuse eyes leveled with his. A silence lingered between them. Squall closed his eyes and frowned.

"I doubt that," he said simply turning back into the house.

"I'm going to take a shower," he added.


	3. Too Well On My Own

**A/n: Not many reviews so far. Then again Aerith x Leon doesn't have a large fanbase. Cloud won't come in 'til later, but I'm dying to write him! Anyway thank you so much to those who did review. You all seem pretty enthusiastic about the story and that gets me excited about writing it. Try to get the word out if you can. I'd appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**The Best of You  
**Too Well On My Own_

Looking back, Squall found those first couple of months living alone with Aerith to be unreal. Like some sort of ethereal dream he stumbled into by chance. They lived together in comfortable silence, in a mutual agreement and well aware of each others boundries. Aerith went about her normal lifestyle tiding up the house and tending to her delicate flowers. She would depart in the afternoons to a safer region of Traverse Town to sell her elaborate bouquets. In the evenings she would return home and prepare a meal for the two. This routine continued everyday.

Meanwhile Squall stayed around the house. When bored with his inactivity he would pratice his swordmanship and even took up odd jobs with one of the town's local men, Cid Highwind. His idleness was driving him mad. Day by day he paced the abandoned corridor. The only time he felt at ease was when Aerith was about the house. Her presence was calming, making him feel less frenzied. He would settle across from her in the living room or just watch her as she worked in the kitchen. He never bothered to ask her about her day. He didn't care. He didn't bother to say anything at all. He just watched her.

Squall was more than content with playing the role of the wordless bodyguard. He escorted the flower girl to places like the market, slaughtering creatures as they slithered up from the darkness. They had to constantly occupy themselves in order to keep from living in fear. It was a world of uncertainty that they had been cast into. One where your own shadow could become your enemy.

But it wasn't often that Squall saw Aerith frown or even complain. She carried on as if nothing in her life had changed at all. Consumed in an oblivious fog, simply wanting for the opportune time to emerge into a sunnier world. Was she really holding up that well? Didn't she miss her friends? Her family? The life she was forced to leave behind? But no matter how much he watched her, he never saw Aerith's cheerful facade falter.

"Aren't you ever sad?" he said annoyed one evening over a bowl of rice.

Aerith dropped her utensil in surprise and suppressed a giggle. "So he speaks!"

His lips protruded into an ill-tempered frown. Her laughter quickly settled at this point as she stared at him in wonder. _Why ask me such a thing?_

"Of course I get sad. I am human after all," she said frankly. "But why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said rising from his chair. "I'm going to bed."

"You could at least do the dishes for once," she called jokingly as he shrank down the hallway.

Sighing she began to clear the table. What a thick shell that man had. After a month of no communication and his first words to her were incredibly rude. Never mind that; it was better than being alone. That was probably why he hung around anyway. Just to keep from being alone...

Hesitating, she hovered motionless over a sink full of dirty dishes. She questioned whether or not she had the strength to do this all again. Penetrating Squall's barrier would take an exceptional amount of energy and time. But she was exhausted of living this way. His aloof nature only surfaced her buried regrets. His cold eyes causing her to second guess her every move. She wanted to end this struggle with herself. To live in peace with the remnants of her former life.

Releasing a stifled breath she dropped the rag from her slender fingers and into the sink. _I'll do them tomorrow_, she thought retreating to her room.

It didn't matter how much Squall relaxed. It didn't matter how much he stretched his limbs out across a comfortable bed. He was fighting a losing battle with himself. Because in spite of how much he tried to ignore it there would always be a black cloud hanging over his head saturated with regret. Squall sighed in frustration, brushing dark bangs from his face. His eyes were cast to the ceiling, diligently searching a blank canvas for answers.

Rolling over he gave up on sleep. There was no way he could flee from his own guiltful thoughts and painful memories.

_It was hopeless to begin with. He had been struggling with those black creatures for hours. His tired muscles searing in agony with each painful thrust of his gunblade. He could hear them screaming at his back. The terror filled shrieks of the orphans he had been caring for. Squall made a vow to protect them, an oath that pushed him to the breaking point of bravery._

_But the horde was endless. A vast, pulsing onyx ocean stretching beyond the eye's reach. There was no way he could successfully fight them off._

_Glancing over his shoulder his sight fell sadly on his lover as she extended her arms maternally around the children. Her russet eyes emitted a contrast of sorrow and content. She understood their fate. There was nothing left for them to do._

_"Rinoa!" Squall's throat burned angirly with her name as the darkling monsters crawled over the group. The creatures pressed their long writhing fingers into their chest and tore out their hearts. Leaving Rinoa and the orphans to dissolve into night._

_Squall screamed and thrashed under the growing weight of their shadow-like bodies. He could feel his conciousness succumbing o their spell._

_"Go ahead and take it...I don't need it," he muttered, the golden glowing eyes of the creatures fading as the final light in his world._

Morning was unwelcome for Aerith, trespassing on the little solace she found that night. Plagued by nightmares she had fought so hard to conquer. Sleep did not come easily. Never-the-less she braided her long curls and proceeded to face the day. Stepping into the poorly lit kitchen she planned to wash the dishes she left unfinished that night. To her amazement the task was already complete. The dishes had been washed, dried and returned to their proper places in the cabinets.

Smiling she moved to Squall's room to thank him. He was no where to be found. Peering around the house she found no sign of the swordsman. _He must be out with Cid_, she though closing the front door. As her hand was about to disconnect with the brass handle a painful force surged up the back of her neck electrifying her brain.

"_I'll find you, I promise."_

Groaning weakly she stumbled back from the doorway. _What the hell was that?_

When Squall returned he found Aerith in the garden. Her heavy brown boots were drudged deep within the earth and she was crouched among the flowers. Her small frame was almost swallowed by the developing blossoms, enveloped by the floral perfume and scent of fresh soil. She always squatted to greet them- never towering over the vibrant field.

"You can't appreciate them fully unless you lower to see the love and care it took to create them," she said sensing his presence.

Squall's muscles tensed, taken back by her unexpected utterance. Aerith's back was still to him and he made a point to be as quiet as possible to keep from disturbing her. A tiny smirk thinned across his lips. He had no idea she was so perceptive.

"Too many things are taken for granted," she added somberly.

A temperate breeze passed admist their silence. Aerith's unbound caramel tresses danced in its presence as soft, fleshy petals stroked against her calves. Sunlight gleamed brilliantly off the creamy, peach color of her exposed skin. She looked like an angel kneeling in a field of vivid yellows and pastel pinks.

_She looks good with her hair down, _Squall mused. _I wonder what's bothering her._

"You're not the only one who's lost something here," her jade eyes peered cheerlessly back at him over her shoulder.

His feet shuffled nervously in the grass. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, Squall," she hissed spitefully rising to her feet. "How dare I not be upset when the world is falling apart around me. How dare I not sit around and mope all day."

"Am I right?" she pressed quickly approaching him.

She halted inches below his uneasy breath. Eyes of fiery green heat gazed up at him. "Because it keeps me living."

"And that's a hell of a lot more than you're doing," she added pushing past him and vanishing into the house.

Squall forced down a swallow. She had the intimidation of an enraged goddess. Relaxing against the door frame he concluded that given the choice- he much prefered a cheerful Aerith.


	4. You Still Want Me Around

**A/n: First of all it needs to be understood that this story is _loosely_ based on the Kingdom Hearts storyline. So don't be like "Hey, that's not right," because "duh" it's fanfiction. Otherwise I'd just be novelizing the game.**

**Oh and I wasn't going to add this chapter. But thanks to Platonic1's advice I decide to back track more into Aerith's pov to give my readers a better perspective of her and Squall's relationship.**

**I miss Cloud (sniff). But we have plenty of time before he comes back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**The Best of You  
**You Still Want Me Around_

Aerith Gainsborough idly drummed her fingers on the surface of the kitchen table and sighed for what she counted to be the twenty-seventh time. Maybe she shouldn't have lashed out at Squall the way she did yesterday, but who was he to put her down like that. He made her feel uncomfortable in the very home _he_ was a guest in. She rescued him, sheltered him, fed him and with out so much as a thank you. Not that all that really mattered to her. But how dare he make her feel unworthy to be in his presence. Sure she wasn't doing much but living, but that was a lot after what she had been through. That was a hell of a lot in a world like this.

Squall didn't really asked to be saved but he decided to come with her nevertheless. There was no doubt in her mind that he knew he was going to die and that he was prepared for it. But something in his eyes told her that he wasn't ready to. That even though his body was broken he still had something to give, something he wanted to protect. That was why he took her hand that night. She was sure of it.

She could understand his frustration in this new lifestyle he had reluctantly acquired. Judging by his skill with a sword he was probably a heroic warrior in his world. Sure rescuing maidens and slaying dragons didn't really seem his style but being saved by a flowergirl and confined to house life still had to be a pretty big blow to his pride. Maybe he was a soldier...no he seemed too rebellious for uniform life. He had a strong conscience and that would get in the way of orders.

Aerith propped her elbows upon the table and nestled her chin in her hands as she continued to wonder.

_Is he always this sulky? Apathetic with a touch of bitterness?_

Perhaps she wasn't alone in her loss. Could someone he loved have been sucked away by the darkness? Maybe Squall shared her pain but was too busy eating himself up inside to admit it. But she was too much of a coward to ask him about it. She couldn't wrench the words from her shaky lips. Not at this point anyway. When she could see him healing, possibly then she could ask him.

However Aerith was content with her time spent with Squall. It may have been wrong for her to use him to battle off the loneliness but she couldn't bring herself to deny the easiness that came with his presence. She found comfort in his strength so that she didn't mind when she caught him watching over her. He was her guardian, silent yet powerful.

His skill was demonstrated as he effortlessly rid the streets of monsters. The creatures never stopped though and were unpredictable in their appearances. Locals could never guess where it was safe to travel or when one might writhe up from the shadows. But she never had to fear the darkness when he was by her side. He didn't have to make her feel better by words or touch, only stand there.

Moaning in defeat she let her head roll from its support to the table. Staring sideways down the empty hallway she sighed once again. Why did things have to be so complicated? They had survived so far in a wordless relationship but it was no way to live. They were two strangers living together in a boarded up house. Even though it felt more like they were two victims on the losing side of an uncontrollable war squandering in a failing fortress. In the end it would tear them apart if they didn't rely on each other.

_How can I convince him that he needs me?_

Giving up on her hopeless inquiry, Aerith rose from her seat. Her hands falling limply to her sides, she yawned and treaded toward the bedroom. It would be four hours before Squall returned home. That gave her plenty of time to take a nap before she needed to begin cooking dinner.

_He needs me._


	5. All That I've Known

**A/n: Thanks for the support. Please continue to _read and review._**

**This is dedicated to a HUGE box of sweetarts for giving me the energy to write this.**

_**The Best of You  
**All That I've Known_

It wasn't long before the magnetic shores of Traverse Town claimed another castaway. This time it was a young girl by the name of Yuffie Kisaragi. She was energetic with short raven hair and wild, child-like eyes. Yuffie told elaborate tales of being a famous ninja, but it was her skimpy apparel and adolescent antics that made her the town spectacle. She and Aerith bonded quickly.

Shortly after Yuffie's arrival a small man shrouded in black and mystery washed into town. He crept around asking odd questions and refused to divulge any information about himself. After a week the man found Squall and the others secure enough to entrust with his identity. The truth was that he wasn't a man at all, but an overgrown mouse. Not only that, he claimed to be the king of a distant world.

Squall was skeptical at first, but King Mickey's manner portrayed nothing but earnest sincerity. His knowledge of the darkness and creatures that swept over the world seemed accurate enough. He named the monsters "heartless" and often spoke of a keyblade master that would liberate the world of them. It was a lot to take in at first. But after being kept in the dark so long, what choice did they have but to believe it? It was the only thing that made sense.

King Mickey requested that the three of them keep their eyes peeled for this new savior and aid him in anyway that they could along his journey. He especially asked Squall to guide the boy. Briefly after the king's advent he vanished, explaining that he had urgent matters in other worlds to attend. Yuffie, Aerith and Squall were forced to stay behind and await the arrival of their prophesied savior.

Aerith had been avoiding Squall since her outburst in the garden. When they managed to cross paths they would fumble for words only to drown in a sea of awkwardness. But ever since King Mickey's explanation, new life emerged in her. The flower girl had been attending her house-hold duties in silence and rarely smiled. Then suddenly she appeared to have reverted back to her former cheerful state. She even seemed to shine brighter than before Squall's insults. She was humming, grinning and spending more time in her precious garden. Squall was curious as to what caused this change of heart but lacked the courage to ask. Aerith was an unpredictable whirl-wind of emotions, one he was much too afraid to invoke.

"You're up late," Aerith's voice materialized out of the shadows of a dark hallway.

Shuffling nervously in front of an open refrigerator door, Squall peered over his shoulder in surprise at the girl.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No..." she sighed pulling up a seat at the kitchen table. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh.." Squall mumbled turning his attention back to the contents of the fridge.

"Hungry?" she questioned, craning to see past his broad shoulders into the device.

"No," he answered, lingering there longer than intended.

His eyes absently scanned the over-stocked shelves. Aerith kept a well supplied and equally organized kitchen. Squall wasn't really looking for anything, he just wasn't sure what to say. The machine hummed dully as cool air radiated out of the open door to numb his exposed legs.

"You really shouldn't stand there with the door open like that," she giggled.

"Right," he shook himself from a self-induced hypnosis and closed the door.

"Want me to put some tea on?" she asked.

Squall nodded wordlessly and relaxed into one of the wooden chairs.

_He's so weird,_ she smiled.

His blue eyes watched the wave of chestnut colored hair that flooded her back as she worked. It swayed like a dance partner at her hips as she moved, the tip barely gracing the hem of her short, ivory night gown. The sound of rushing water permeated his ears as she filled the kettle. Aerith hummed softly to herself as she set the pot on the stove. Squall didn't recognize the tune but enjoyed its angelic melody.

"Aerith?"

Taken back, her fingers left their work. She glanced over at him in slight shock. It was only the second time she had heard her name from his lips. It was as artless and clumsy as ever, but still a bit cute.

"Yes," she answered. Turning to face him, her back connected with the counter.

"Why are you suddenly so..." he hesitated in search for the ideal word.

"Happy?" she filled.

"Perky," he corrected.

Aerith snorted in laughter, removing the steaming kettle as it whistled. Squall sure had changed over the past couple of weeks. He was tip-toeing around her feelings like a frightened school boy. While she appreciated the thought behind it, she didn't want him to be afraid to talk to her. They were living together. They should at least try to get to know one another, right?

"Well I wouldn't call it perky," she filled two cups with tea and set them between her and Squall," but I guess I am happier."

He stared as she stirred a slender finger through the rising steam from her beverage and awaited an answer.

"Traverse means to pass over or through, right? You see, I never thought that I'd stay here forever but with all the changes there was no way to know for sure," her hands gripped around the warm mug.

"But with this keyblade master that King Mickey mentioned, returning home seems more like a sure thing. I wish you could have seen my home Squall; it was beautiful," her voice adopted an airy tone. "I wish I knew what happend to it."

Squall's shoulders slumped, he had witnessed the consumption of his world by the darkness. He had seen the creatures take Rinoa. He knew her fate. He envied Aerith's ignorance. He wished he had been blind to the whole thing. Then maybe he could sleep at night.

But something told him that there was more to it than what she was revealing.

"Is that all?"

He watched as a golden smile spreaded to her cheeks. Her emerald colored eyes illuminated as her face faded into a dream-like fog.

"The king said that if their hearts were strong enough the darkness couldn't take them. He's the strongest person I know and that's how I know he's still out there."

It was obvious to Squall that she was talking about a past boyfriend. He didn't know anything about him and didn't care to know about him.

"I think I'm finally getting tired," he breathed, rising from his seat.

"What?" Aerith muttered at his sudden action, but couldn't stop him before he disappeared down the hallway.

Her gaze settled on the untouched cup of tea across from her.

_He's hopeless,_ she sighed throwing her arm over the back of the chair.


	6. Nothing Left To Give

**A/n: Not dead yet. This was suppose to apart of last chapter but obviously didn't turn out that way. It's 5:00 am, I''m exhausted.**

**Happy Holidays guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**The Best Of You  
**Nothing Left To Give_

Morning broke over Traverse Town in a vivid blend of orange and indigo. Groaning in discontent, Aerith's eyes reluctantly opened to the greet the new dawn. She resented the sun for urging her from sleep so soon. Yawning, she stretched her limbs out from under the warm comfort of her bed, her feet connecting with the frigid hardwood floor.

Normally, she would rise in the morning with her usual perk and list of things to do. However, her late night conversation with Squall had left her somewhat regrettably exhausted. She wondered how much sleep the swordsman himself had received.

Swaying groggily for balance, she pulled a fleece robe over her shoulders for warmth. As she crossed the threshold from her bedroom into the hallway, she discover that it was not as bleak as she had expected it to be. Squall must have already been up because all the curtains were undrawn and temperate pillars of light were filtering in through the plywood. Her chartreuse eyes studied the dancing particles of dust as they bathed in the golden light.

Aerith only wished that she could tear down those sheets of wood and allow the room to be flooded with that glorious aurulent aura. Her own home felt so dreary and sepulchral in its unilluminated state. It was unwelcoming at best. She felt more like one of those dejected creatures, always prowling in the dark.

A frosty breeze swept from the corridor's entrance and settled around her ankles. Venturing further down the narrow passage, she realized that the back door was open. There she found Squall with his denim clad back against the side of the towering fence. He had yet to notice her presence, his narrow eyes focused on the blossoms that fluctuated in the wind.

Leaning against the door frame, Aerith's lips took the shape of a mild smile. Her mornings use to be so peaceful before he arrived. Now she wished that she could skip them all together. None-the-less, there was obviously something weighing heavily on his thoughts.

"Well this is the last place I'd expect to find you," she calmly announced her presence.

"Oh," he quickly sought her location, "I'm glad you're up."

"Oh," she piped, suddenly more intrigued. She shifted the weight of one foot to the other. "And why is that?"

"I...," he shook away the silence that clung to his lips. "I wanted to apologize for the way that I've been acting. I've been so cold to you when you opened your home to me and showed me nothing but kindness. It was completely unjustified."

An unexpected smile broke across her face. She was surprised to say the least, but would relish in the moment for all its worth. "I knew you'd come around eventually."

"You know," she added, bending down to dip her fingers into the cool dew that adorned one of her flowers, "you don't have to stay here. You can leave any time you like."

Squall had never really considered leaving. True, his wounds were healed but was there really anywhere for him to go. He was so uncomfortable with this lifestyle at first. Why didn't he just leave? He could always move in with Cid or travel to other places and fight the Heartless. Why was she bringing this up now? Was he really that much of a burden on her?

"Would you like me to?" he questioned as she rose to her feet.

"No, you're welcome here as long as you see fit. I just didn't want you to feel obligated to stay," she replied tightening the sash around her waist.

"I never did," he said.

"That's good," she grinned.

"So..." she pushed her self from the frame using her elbows. "What caused the sudden change of heart?"

His eyes targeted hers. Was he ready to tell her everything? No, not in the least. But there was something reassuring that reflected in those emerald orbs. Something that succored the pain of his past in that swirling vortex. She deserved to know something. He trusted her.

"My world is completely gone," it felt so strange to say the words aloud. Squall felt unbalanced, as if the fence supporting him had dissipated leaving him to pivot nervously on his heels. "I don't think that it can ever be restored. I watched it fade along with everything in it."

Aerith felt her heart plunge into her stomach. She felt sicker with every word. She guessed that he was troubled, but never anything like this. She understood his pain, just as well as she understood his emphasis on _everything_. She wanted to touch him, to link her hand with his cheek. She wanted to feel that his was real. That he wouldn't disappear like everything else in her life. Would he let her? Would he permit her to enclose her arms around him and whisper a word of alleviation in his ear?

"I spent my whole life thinking I could protect it," he continued, "but I wasn't prepared. My sword is my worth and in the end my strength and skill amounted to nothing."

"Do you really need a sword to identify yourself?" she asked.

"Don't you understand that I failed? I'm only half a man," he ground bitterly.

"Then just start over," she said plainly. "New world, new everything."

"It's not that simple," he disagreed.

"You could at least try," Aerith pressed.

Squall took a moment to contemplate her words, thinking it was ridiculous a first. He could never truly walk away from his past, but that shouldn't stop him from living. He did have something to protect: a new home and new friends, and he would be dammed if he was going to let it all slip through his fingers again. But something still felt tainted about the whole concept, like he couldn't really shed his old skin.

Then it came to him.

"I think I will start over," he began, "but there has to be penance for my sins. I will repudiate my name until the worlds are fully restored and I can be sure that we are safe again."

"And what do you expect me to call you hot-shot?" she laughed.

"Leon."

"Leon," she tested the words. "I like it."

"Ok, _Leon_.How about I fix us some coffee?" she led the way inside.


	7. Rooms For Breathing

**A/N: Writing this stuff isn't getting any easier. I forgot my plot sheet. So I might just write a filler chapter to keep myself active. What do you think should happen next?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

_**The Best Of You**_

_Rooms for Breathing_

Aerith and Leon's friendship gradually progressed after their meeting in the garden. They would share brief conversations on the way to the market and even laugh together at the series of troubles Yuffie managed to tangle herself into. Despite their limited laughter,it was still painful, the agonizing wait of a savior they feared would never come. No one ever spoke it aloud, but it was there lingering inaudibly on their pursed lips. What if King Mickey was wrong?

And then the day arrived. He fell into their world through a portal of darkness, dazed and senselessly confused. Fresh faced with a heap of wild hair, his name was Sora. Leon was the first to indulge in the pleasure of meeting the young Keyblade Master. He quickly challenged the boy to scale his potential. But Sora failed miserably. He was still just a child after all. Leon could not believe that their futures had been entrusted to someone who still so unexperienced.

But orders were orders and unfortunately Sora was the only who could grasp that glistening weapon. So Leon taught the boy all that he could in the short time permitted. Aerith was as kind as usual, providing a bridge of knowledge between Sora's naivety and Leon's brawn. She was optimistic and refused to be masked by her partner's skepticism.

Sora eventually departed, accompanied by two of King Mickey's most trusted subjects. He was off to save other worlds. Traverse Town would have to patiently wait for his return. The Heartless, however, only grew more fiercesome in his wake.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," Leon grumpily muttered over pile of research books.

They had spent hours trying to discover all that they could about the encroaching darkness and Sora's mystic blade. The library in Traverse had been destroyed when the Heartless arrived but luckily the town's crazy magician, Merlin, had a few books on the matter scattered about his decaying home.

"Who could've imagined that our hearts were so powerful," Aerith mewed as she flipped through the crisp, aging pages.

"Maybe we should have went with him," he was unsure if she was even listening.

"This isn't our battle to fight. It's Sora's destiny," Aerith's eyes unwillingly tore from her book to Leon. "When he needs our aid we must be prepared."

"I just don't think the kid is ready," he protested.

"The Keyblade is a powerful weapon," she reassured him, "I don't think it would react to just anyone. He's ready, I'm sure of it."

"As much fun as it is to watch you two bicker back and forth, Cid's got a new shipment of Gummi's in and...well anything is better than this," Yuffie waved as she exited the room.

Leon could not even pretend to care about the words displayed on the page before him. His worries were else where. His mind kept pacing circles around that clueless boy. None of it seemed to make a connection in his brain. Could he really place his faith in a child? _There's light and darkness inside everyone's heart. Which one is going to prevail?_ An outburst of giggles disrupted his inward work.

"You're going to make yourself sick fretting like that," her index finger made contact with the center of his forehead.

He failed to notice her getting so close. "I'm sorry."

"You have to learn to believe in people," her smile was lucid, "whether it be a boy saving the world or a flower girl saving a fallen soldier from the rain."

She made the whole idea seem so effortless.

"And himself," Leon quickly added.

Aerith blushed and retracted back into her own seat. Her viridian eyes darted back to the open book.

"The point is...the world was forged on faith. The only way Sora is going to win is if he has our support."

He studied her as her eyes illuminated with a familiar glint of hope. She always had that look when speaking of heroes. Her emerald orbs were cast upward into some imaginary light as her bottom lip protruded slightly in thought. She looked like an angel in prayer. Closing the books in front of her and stacking them neatly, she returned his gaze.

"I know you're right," he sighed balancing his chair unsteadily on its hind legs, "but it's a lot to swallow."

"Well in that case," she said rising from her seat and smoothing her hands down her dress, "let me get you a glass of water."

"You know what I just realized," he settled his chair firmly back unto the kitchen floor.

"That you need a hair cut?" she teased.

"I actually like it this way," Leon mused over his shoulder length locks. "But that's not what I meant."

"What is it?" she asked, wondering whether or not she should sit back down.

"I have a lot of respect for you," he confessed.

"Oh and why is that?" Aerith busied herself with pouring a glass of ice water.

"You're brave-- a lot braver than I thought you were," he began to dance his fingers across the table. "I've never seen you cower before anything."

Aerith's hands feel limply to her side. Suddenly the water didn't seem so important anymore.

"I know you've lost a lot too, but you were still able to piece your life back together. You can still make sense of things and allow yourself to reach out to people, where as I cannot. I don't know why I'm so afraid to touch people. I feel it's better that I don't hold things in my hand, that way they can't slip through my fingers."

"I kept you at arms length despite all your kindness. I'm sorry for that. I want to be better friend to you."

Aerith felt her breath halt in her lungs. She remained idle at his words. Her eyes laced with tears as she watched beads of sweat perspire down the untouched glass of water.


	8. Couldn't Fake It

**A/n: I'm home and with my plot sheet. Short chapter, but there's a reason for that. The pace of the plot is going to pick up in a BIG way after this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**The Best Of You  
**Couldn't Fake It_

As time passed by, Leon could no longer deny his growing affection toward Aerith. In just a short span of months she had become his best friend and the strength he needed to face his demons. She also reminded him a lot of Rinoa to a point where the parallels were almost painful. Leon never could find the words to speak of his former lover, but somehow Aerith was always aware of her presence in life. There's something in a man's eyes that signals when he's lost the most important thing in his life.

In ways Aerith and Rinoa were miles apart. They shared a cheerful demeanor and zest for life, but their out looks on the world were completely different. Rinoa had a inclination to only think of herself and could only focus on the short term. Aerith, on the other hand, rarely performed a selfish act and always seemed to be planning ahead. She was so insightful, as if some secret force was telling her what would come next. While Rinoa reminded Leon what life was for, Aerith had given him a new life entirely.

"I know you must be completely bored of this," Aerith stretched her arms out from behind a glowing computer screen. "If you'd rather be out sparring with Yuffie, I understand. Sorry I'm not much of a fighter."

"It's alright," Leon yawned, setting his empty coffee mug down on the counter. "Though I think you've uncovered all there is to know about the Heartless. It's getting pretty late."

"I know, but I just want to be sure," she grinned. "We have a lot to tell Sora and the others when they return."

"That little squirt better not be making a mess of things," he groaned.

"As if things weren't already a mess," Aerith giggled. "The world's plunging into darkness. How much worse can it get?"

"Well I'm really glad you can make jokes about the situation," he said sarcastically.

Leon pulled up a seat next to Aerith as she continued to pound on the keyboard. She was so cute with her brow furrowed in determination. The flickering lights of the screen danced across her absorbing eyes. Her long braid was draped over her shoulder and swayed pendulum-like beneath the table as her busy hands work.

"_See something you like_?" she teased.

Leon, utterly caught off guard, could only smile in defeat as a rosy hue spread across his cheeks. It was an awkward moment, but it wasn't as if he had really done anything wrong. He was merely observing, however, it was the first time she had ever called him out on it. _I guess the closer we get the more comfortable she'll be with saying things like that to me._

"I've never seen you smile like that," Aerith chimed, twirling her finger playful in front of his face.

"It's the first time I've had something to smile about," he pushed down her hand.

"Oh? And that is?" she fixed her eyes on his.

"Hope," he answered.

"I'm glad you are finally seeing things from my perspective," she quirked her head. "It's a lot warmer in the sun isn't it?"

"I guess it is," he breathed as Aerith averted her attention back to the research.

It wasn't long before time got the better of Aerith. Leon watched as her eyelids slowly dropped and the hum of the computer lulled her into an easy sleep. Her head landed softly in the dip of his shoulder as her warm breath radiated against his neck. She carried the same sweet fragrance as the flowers she tended to. He could hear sleep calling to him as he drowned in the comfort of her warmth.

Looking down he thought of how she always reminded him of an angel. No other term fit the delicateness of her appearance. She was angelic in every sense of the word. But angels were meant to be seen not touched and suddenly his hands felt too tainted to hold her. Aerith had spent the remainder of her days after the arrival of the darkness waiting, waiting for the man that deserved her heart. Leon wonder what the person she was waiting for would think if he could see them like this, his bloody hands wrapped around her. It felt so forbidden.

"Aerith wake up," he whispered.

"Hrm," she moaned groggily and raised her head.

"You should go to bed," he suggested.

And as she lifted from her chair and lagged down the hallway, Leon wondered if he would ever touch her again.


	9. Time Always Reveals

**A/N: Wow, sorry about the long update wait. Good news! Plot movement!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**The Best Of You  
**Time Always Reveals_

Leon found himself in a surprisingly fair disposition that cloudy October morning. Adjusting to his new life with Aerith Gainsborough, Leon found her presence to be a breath of fresh air in his stagnant life. The swordsman had finally learned how to walk among angels, nothing could possibly hinder him now.

Aerith, in her expected celestial manner, was leaning over to investigate a pair of glossy, red apples. Grinning, she paid the produce salesman and tossed one in Leon's direction.

"Sorry for not making breakfast," she apologized as she bit into the fruit. The crisp flesh of the apple popped beneath her descending teeth.

"It's not a problem," he replied, rolling the apple absently in his palm. "I understand that you had to come to the market early to sell your flowers."

"I'm afraid there isn't going to be many people out today," her attention shifted to the ray less sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."

Leon nodded in the same direction. He had not failed to notice the heavily saturated clouds above them. Even if people were about, not many of them would feel like buying flowers in this kind of weather. _Poor Aerith,_ he thought as he watched her pace the street. It was not fair that she was forced to live like this. He wished that he could offer her a more comfortable life-style. Even if he did managed to gather the money and materials, there was no point in wishing for happiness in a world plagued by an unstoppable darkness.

"Aw," Aerith frowned as rain cascaded upon her slender form.

The tension of precipitation was finally released, the surface below was quickly drenched. Sheets of rain engulfed the area as merchants rushed to close their shops and stands.

"Well we better head back home," she sighed joining Leon's side.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab the umbrellas before we left the house," Leon shielded his eyes from the pounding rain.

"It's alright," Aerith laughed as she skipped ahead, " a little rain never hurt anyone."

The swordsman disguised a careful smirk as he followed closely behind her.

"It's freezing," his teeth chattered as he caught up with the 23-year-old splashing through gathering puddles.

"I haven't played in the rain since I was a teenager," she sighed in deep, settled satisfaction.

"It isn't often that we get to play," Leon smiled as he wiped away his rain soaked bangs.

It was nice watching her goof around. It was the first time he'd seen her smile with out small lines of worry around her lips and uneasiness in her eyes. It appeared as if Aerith had forgotten about the Heartless all together. In that moment she was sixteen again, pacing the nonthreatening streets of her own world.

"Hurry up, Cloud!" she twirled around on her heels.

"Cloud?" he questioned.

Aerith's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Before she could conjure an explanation, Leon's voice called out with alarm. A sharp pain struck her chest as she peered down at the dark hand trying to tunnel its way to her heart. She could feel the weight of the Heartless on her back as another hand encircled her throat.

Leon was swift to her aid, picking off the Heartless from her back. Dark claws sank into the tender flesh of her stomach as one of the creatures fought to stay perched. The creature was no match for Leon's strength. The brunette attacked the monsters as they materialized in numbers from the smoking portal in the cobblestone streets.

Aerith's pupils shrank in fear as she peered down at the growing pool of blood staining her dress. The Earth seemed to shift beneath her feet and in one swift sway she plummeted to the ground. Her body sprawled across the street as she slipped quickly from consciousness.

Leon found himself face to face with the last of the Heartless. The creature was nimble but Leon's blade struck like lightning. As his ocean colored eyes settled with his opponents he could of sworn he saw a hint of glee in those lifeless golden orbs. The Heartless writhed in pain before dissolving.

Leon had no time to sheath his gunblade before turning his attention to Aerith. A rise of panic reached his throat as his eyes searched. Rain pelted against her motionless form. He had failed to save her. Fear invaded his vains like a virus. How could this have happened? Had he lost to the Heartless yet again?

He couldn't stand to see her like that. Thoughts of losing her assaulted his brain, thoughts of Rinoa. She was still breathing, but what he could he do for her. The enemy was still afoot. _He_ was still afoot. If it wasn't for him maybe she would have been safe. It his expression of boredom that convinced her to go out in the first place. It was because of him that this occurred.

His knees felt weak and there was the bitter stir of bile in his throat. He felt so useless and so frustrated. He wanted to scream. He wanted cry. He wanted to disappear all together. It wasn't like him to break so easily but he just couldn't do it all over again. He couldn't pick up his life back up again after losing another one. There would be no flower girl beneath a pink umbrella to rescue him this time. He would fall victim to the rain after all.

Trembling in the frigid air Leon turned and abandoned his companion. It was doubtful that she would survive. Even so, how could he face her if she lived. He was a worthless protector and like the creatures he vowed against, he would curse the world and vanish.

A broken man is hardly a man at all.

_Forgive me._


End file.
